


Prophecy Fulfilled

by TMar



Series: Prophecy Unveiled [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: There is a prophecy out there among older Immortals about a mortal woman who will "bear the Immortal seed". Guess who she goes to for help? Oh, you guessed.





	Prophecy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a wish-fulfillment story about Richie, containing my theory as to why Immortals can't have children. I wrote it in March 1995. It contains a very tame sex scene, a non-gory beheading and some discussion of reproductive functions.

PROPHECY FULFILLED

The dojo was empty at this time of night, but Richie Ryan was  
still there. Not working out, mind you, but working. He had  
invoices to write and books to balance. What amazed him was, he  
was actually quite good at it. So that time he'd spent as an  
antique store clerk hadn't been wasted after all. 

He heard footsteps, and looked up to see who it was, since it  
wasn't Duncan. It was a woman - 23 or so, he guessed, with long  
red hair and a frightened expression on her face.

Richie stepped out of the office. Probably someone looking for  
Duncan. The women were always looking for Duncan. "May I help  
you?"

"I'm looking for Duncan MacLeod," she said.

What a surprise, was Richie's first thought, but what he said was, "He  
isn't here at the moment, but you're welcome to wait. I'm Richie,  
by the way. I'm a friend of his."

She nodded. "I'm Kathryn Warner. Will he be back tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can you tell me what the problem is, or are  
you two old friends?"

"No, I... someone... told me about him. Said that he was the  
best chance to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yeah, with..." She smiled, sighed. "Well, maybe I'd better  
wait and talk to him."

Richie felt another Immortal enter the dojo. "Now's your  
chance," he said, indicating.

Kathryn turned, to find Duncan strolling in.

"Hey, Mac."

"Richie."

"This woman was looking for you. She..."

"I'm Kathryn Warner. Someone... a museum curator... told me  
about you."

"You want me to help you with something?"

"Yeah, if you are what he said you are."

"And a museum curator told you about me? Which museum?"

"Paris. Marcus Constantine." She looked at Richie. "Maybe we  
could talk in private?"

This kind of problem had cropped up before, Duncan thought,  
assuming that this was another Jill trying to get away from an  
Immortal who loved her. But in that case, he'd need Richie,  
because he couldn't look after her all by himself. "It's okay,"  
he said. "Richie knows."

"Oh."

***

Once they were seated in the dojo, Duncan asked Kathryn to  
explain, thinking he'd heard it all before. 

"Do you know the legend about the one woman who will 'preserve  
the Immortal seed'?" was the first thing she said.

Richie looked at Duncan, puzzled; Duncan was looking at the  
woman, just as puzzled. "No, I don't believe I have."

"I was told that only a few Immortals knew of it. It isn't  
something they tell each other."

"What is it?" asked Richie, at the same time as Duncan, who  
asked, "How did you find out?"

"Marcus Constantine told me about it when I ran away from  
England to escape Daniel Cole."

Duncan had heard of Daniel Cole - a relatively old Immortal  
compared with himself - but he had never met him. The man  
apparently avoided other Immortals and concentrated on mortals -  
especially mortal women. "Why?" Duncan asked.

"When I tell you the legend, you'll know. It's more a rumour  
than a legend. It tells of the time of the Gathering, when the  
Immortals will be forced to fight each other for the Prize."

Duncan and Richie both nodded. "The Gathering is here," said  
Duncan. "But we don't know how long it will take - ten years, or  
a hundred. All we know is - "

"There can be only one," she finished.

"Yes."

"This legend has been known among the old Immortals. Marcus  
told me. They don't tell the new ones."

"Why not?"

"Because... let me try again. During the time of the  
Gathering, a mortal woman will be born who will - "

"Preserve the Immortal seed?" asked Richie.

"Exactly. Marcus told me that means that this will be the only  
mortal woman - ever - who will be able to provide an Immortal  
with true immortality - children."

Duncan stood up, laughed a harsh laugh. "That's a dream if  
I ever heard one. Immortals can't have children."

"Except with this one woman born during the time of the  
Gathering," Kathryn said.

"I'm assuming that you think it's you?"

She shook her head. "Daniel Cole thinks it's me. He's been  
following me for four years now. I've changed my name, my hair  
colour, my accent, everything. He always finds me."

Duncan and Richie looked at each other. Common sense told them  
both that it was nonsense. Surely Duncan, in 400 years, would  
have come across this particular rumour. But another part of them  
hoped... what if it was true?

Duncan walked back and sat facing the woman. "I'll give  
Constantine a call. I'll try to find out everything I can about  
this, okay? You can stay here tonight."

Kathryn sat up straight then. "I'm not her," she said. 

Duncan smiled. "I didn't think you were. But you'll be safer  
here."

"Thank you."

***

"So, Marcus, you're telling me that there is such a legend?"  
asked MacLeod.

Marcus Constantine was still in Paris, and he had been the one  
to figure out why Cole was so interested in a young woman named  
Kathryn Warner. "That legend has been around longer than I have,  
MacLeod. But that's all it is - a legend. No one knows where it  
started."

"Why haven't I heard this legend before?"

"Probably because the Immortals who do know keep it to  
themselves, some of us because we think it's nonsense and want  
to protect the mortal women, and others because they want to get  
to the chosen woman first."

"Why does Cole think Kathryn is the one?"

"Something about the signs of her birth."

"There're signs, too?"

"Yes. 'She who will preserve the Immortal seed will be born  
in an underground carriage in a far-away land, during the time  
of the Gathering.' It goes on like that. It tells the time of  
year - mid-summer - and that there will be an eclipse when she  
is born."

"Can you interpret this? Did Cole?"

"I think you'd better ask Kathryn Warner where she was born."

"Anything else?"

"Look after her, MacLeod. Cole will do anything to get hold  
of her."

"I will."

Duncan replaced the phone and went back to the lounge area.  
"Where were you born?"

Kathryn looked away, flushing. "It's an embarrassing story.  
I was born in a subway train in New York."

"In summer? During an eclipse?"

"Yeah. That's why my mother couldn't get to a hospital. The  
power to the subway went off at about the same time, and we were  
stuck."

"And Cole interprets that as being the sign that you are the  
woman he's looking for?"

"Yes. He... we... He found me... four years ago. Apparently  
he'd been looking for me since he read the newspaper article  
about my birth. At first, I was flattered by his attention. He  
bought me clothes, pampered me, courted me. It was old-fashioned  
and quaint. I thought he was the last of the romantics. He asked  
me to marry him."

"Did you sleep with him?" Duncan asked bluntly. There was no  
other way to get this kind of information.

"No. I know it's old-fashioned, but I'd only known him for two  
weeks. When he asked me to marry him, I agreed. But then he  
started... pushing me. He wanted to run off and elope, I wanted  
to do it properly, with my family present. Then he started saying  
we could marry later, but he wanted me now. Something... I  
dunno... something struck me as odd. I refused."

"What happened then?" asked Richie. "Did he rape you?"

"No. We were in his flat... apartment... in London. He... I  
think he was going to, but someone came in just then, and  
challenged him."

"An Immortal?"

Kathryn nodded. "Yeah. Daniel cut his head off, of course, and  
then he told me everything. Well, not quite. He told me about  
Immortals. By then I was frightened of him, and I left. He  
followed me, but it was only when I went to Paris that I met  
Marcus, and he told me about the legend. He told me to come here,  
that you and, quote 'the people you knew' would be able to help  
me."

Duncan put his hand on her arm. "I'll try."

***

Duncan stood in Joe's bar, explaining the situation. "Do you know  
about this legend?"

Dawson shook his head. "I don't think it's in any of our  
chronicles, but it would explain a lot of rapes in areas where  
older Immortals have been."

"Constantine told me the legend is believed by a lot of older  
Immortals. And this girl certainly fits the signs." MacLeod  
paused, wanting to ask, not sure how to. "Dawson..."

"You want to know if we can find out if it's true."

"Yeah."

"I have a friend who is a doctor... we could run some tests.  
Want me to call?"

"Yes. But Joe - the results are destroyed afterwards. This  
doesn't go in any chronicle you have."

Joe nodded. "Fair enough. The person I'm thinking of is a  
fertility specialist. She'll want... all sorts of samples... from  
you, Kathryn Warner, maybe even Richie. You're prepared to do  
this?"

Duncan nodded. He'd always wondered what stopped Immortals  
from having children when they were like mortal men in every  
other way. "I'm prepared, Joe. Even if all we do with the results  
is prove to Cole the legend is untrue."

"Okay."

***

Joe's doctor friend, Lynne - who turned out to be a smashing  
blonde with a killer smile - explained the situation to the group.  
"Now, I have some donated eggs which I used for this test. I'll  
need some from you for the next stage, Ms Warner. Now, you'll  
find this fascinating. I took a semen sample from Mister MacLeod,  
and here's the result." She beckoned them over to the microscope.

Duncan stared. "What am I looking at? What are those sparks?"

The doctor snorted. "You've got me."

"The Quickening?" asked Joe.

"Could be. Whatever it is, it's that which prevents  
fertilisation. The sperm can't get anywhere near the egg. The  
energy pushes it away, but only when the egg is present. It's  
very, very odd."

"And that's why Immortals can't have children?"

"That's my guess."

"What about female Immortals?"

"I'd guess that the Quickening, you said? The Quickening would  
work from the egg, too, thus preventing fertilisation from the  
other side."

"But, why can't two Immortals have children?" asked Joe.

"I'd guess that this is very specific energy we have here. The  
Quickening, you call it. It is unique to every Immortal. The two  
Quickenings would repel each other."

"That's why it hurts to absorb someone else's Quickening..."  
mused Richie.

"Excuse me?" asked the doctor.

"Uh... never mind." Richie glanced at Duncan, who didn't look  
too pleased with that remark.

"Well, anyway, that's my theory. I'd like to extract some eggs  
from you now, Ms Warner. Though, tomorrow would probably be  
better. Give the medication a chance to complete its work."

Duncan took Kathryn by the arm. "We'll be back tomorrow,  
then."

***

"I can't believe this, Mac!" said Richie when they were back at  
the dojo. "The Quickening is what does it? Why can't people who  
haven't become Immortal yet have kids?"

"You still have the Quickening, Richie. It just hasn't been  
enhanced... activated... whatever you wanna call it... yet. I  
knew what you were the night you broke into the store. I sensed  
it."

"Oh, yeah." Richie would never forget that night as long as  
he lived.  
_"Look, chill, your insurance will cover it. I'll pay  
for the window. It's over."  
"It's over when I cut off your head!"_

Then swordfights. Connor MacLeod. Seeing the Quickening for  
the first time. He'd been totally fascinated, and he still was. He  
wondered if he'd ever get over that fascination.

He was in the Game now, but he was still shocked by it all. Why  
hadn't Duncan said anything? He wanted to ask, but he knew why.  
He would have gotten himself killed prematurely, and then  
probably been killed permanently in the Game.

As he pondered this, Kathryn came out of the bathroom. "What  
do you think they'll find?" she asked Duncan.

"I'm not sure," said Duncan. "I don't see why you would be any  
different to every other woman who's ever lived."

"If I'm not, maybe we could convince Daniel that he's wrong."

Duncan nodded, not really feeling positive. A lot of Immortals  
were obsessive and irrational. "We'll try."

***

"This is amazing!" said the doctor. "Have a look at this!"

Kathryn looked into the microscope. "What is it?"

"It's *absorbing* the Quickening! I can't believe this!"

Duncan had a look. "You're right. How is that possible?"

The doctor laughed. "I don't know what the Quickening is, and  
you want to know how this is possible?"

"Well, DOES this make Kathryn different?"

"Yes. I would theorise that the absorbtion of the Quickening  
would make it possible for fertilisation to take place. It hasn't  
yet, but give it an hour or so..."

"Not in a petri dish," said Kathryn.

"Not with my bodily fluids," said Duncan.

"Cole was right!" said Dawson.

"Holy cow!" said Richie.

***

Joe's bar was closed. MacLeod, Dawson, Richie and Kathryn sat  
round a table, stunned. "The legend's true. I can't believe it."  
That was Richie.

"It may be true, but we won't find out unless Kathryn falls  
in love with another Immortal." Trust Duncan to be practical.

Kathryn looked away. "If Daniel had found me... he... we..."

"Yeah. You would've gone down in Immortal history."

"Human history, too," said Joe.

"What am I going to do? I can't let him find me. He scares me.  
I don't want to be seen as a... a breeder of some sort." She  
started to cry.

"It's okay," said Duncan quietly. "Look, if Cole finds you,  
you go away again. I'll deal with him."

Kathryn covered her face with her hands. "How did this  
happen?"

"It must have something to do with the location of your birth,  
that's all I can think of." Joe was the sensible one as far as  
this went.

Duncan laughed. "If Immortals themselves don't know where they  
came from or why they're Immortal, why would you? You were  
foretold in the legend, you were born. That's it. You probably  
wouldn't get any answers even if you looked for them."

Just then, the phone rang. Joe went to answer it, but was  
right back. "Mac, it's for you."

Duncan took the phone, but was back in half a minute. "That  
was Lou at the dojo. He said someone came looking for me."

"Cole?" asked Richie.

"Daniel?" asked Kathryn.

"Tall, black hair, odd coloured eyes."

"That's him. I have to get away from here, but I'm scared to  
go alone."

"Richie." That was all Duncan had to say. The young Immortal  
knew immediately that he got the job. 

"Gotcha." He grabbed Kathryn's hand. "Come on."

***

Cole banged open the door of the bar. Duncan was already  
standing, katana in hand. "I'm Daniel Cole," said the man. Dawson  
had disappeared into the back with the request, "Not in here,  
okay?" the minute Mac had sensed another Immortal.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Kathryn."

"I don't know." Duncan put a typical 'You idiot, you'll never  
find her' tone to his voice.

"I don't want to fight you. Tell me where she is, and we can  
stop this right here."

"She doesn't want to be with you, and she doesn't want to  
participate in Immortal affairs. Leave her alone."

"She has to participate! She was born to participate! I found  
her, so I get to be the one!"

"What one?"

"The Immortal who has descendants."

Duncan knew it was true, but he had to lie to protect Kathryn.  
Not to mention Richie. "It's only a legend, Cole. A legend. There  
are a few which aren't true, you know."

"And some are true."

"Maybe. But she doesn't want you. And I won't help you get her."

"So be it." Cole attacked, but when they crossed swords Duncan  
pushed him out the back door of the bar, into the alley.

"All right. There can be only one," the highlander said.

Cole nodded. "There can be only one."

***

The fight was a short one, because Cole had spent most of his  
Immortal life looking for the woman in the legend. Duncan's  
fighting skills were far superior. He parried every sword thrust  
easily, and when Cole made a particularly reckless move, he took  
the opportunity and slashed him across the midriff.

Cole sank to his knees. "I guess... I won't be getting either  
form of immortality," he said.

"It was your choice," replied Duncan, raising his sword...  
Only to hear voices at the end of the alley. 

Two people had walked into the alley, having an argument. They  
looked at the goings-on, and one of them screamed. Duncan lowered  
the sword. "Next time."

"I'll find her, MacLeod."

"You can try."

***

Richie got a room for himself and Kathryn. He'd debated whether  
she'd think it proper - she seemed overly concerned with her  
virtue, or maybe it was just that she hadn't liked Cole - but if  
he wanted to protect her properly, two rooms would not make his  
task easier. At any rate, she didn't say anything, but collapsed  
on the bed. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah." Richie sat down next to her. "Look, tomorrow I'll call  
Mac and we'll find out what happened."

"Okay."

Richie began taking off his clothes. "I wish we'd had more  
time. At least I could have gotten a decent pair of shorts. And  
something for you."

She shook her head. "Your shorts are fine. I'll wear my slip.  
Tomorrow we can see what we need." She took off her outer  
garments. "How long do you think this will take?"

"I dunno." Richie turned off the light. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me."

Richie laughed suddenly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking - about the pyjamas - Mac gave me his  
credit card!"

"And?"

"Well, I've always wondered what it would be like to buy silk  
pyjamas for a girl."

Kathryn laughed too. "I think a football shirt is more my kind  
of thing."

It wasn't completely dark. Richie could see her face, not too  
far from his. She was smiling. She looked so... vulnerable. He  
closed his eyes and turned away. Wishing for things did not make  
them so.

***

When he awoke, he found she had already been to the store. There  
were packets around - well, only two. One contained breakfast,  
and the other... He heard a noise in the bathroom.

He knocked and opened the door, looking in. The Kathryn from  
the previous night was gone. The long red hair had been replaced  
by a short blonde bob. "So? What do you think?"

"I... dunno," he ventured. "The other seemed more you."

Kathryn laughed. The strain was fading from her voice. "It's  
ironic. My hair started off being a faded brown. Since I've been  
running away from Daniel, I've had the most spectacular hair. I  
liked the red, but he'd seen me like that. Time for a change."

"And a name change?"

"Yeah. Let's be a married couple. If he doesn't know you, you  
can keep your name. I'll need a new first name, though."

"Let's change it as little as possible. How about Kate?"

She shook her head. "Something plain and simple. Julie,  
maybe."

Richie had a brainwave. "No. Juliet!"

"Juliet Ryan... I like it. Where will we get ID?"

"No problem!" smiled Richie. This was something he knew how  
to do very well.

***

"Mac? We're fine. We're..."

Duncan interrupted. "You'd better not tell me, R... Kid. Just  
in case."

"Oh. Yeah, okay. What happened with you and Cole?"

"We lived."

"So he's still out there?"

"Yeah, and he's not going to stop until I kill him, or he gets  
what he wants."

"Mac, I know how he feels. When I thought I... well, it was  
a good feeling. To know that you've created a life. I kinda  
understand the guy."

"I understand him, too, but that isn't the issue. The issue is,  
does Kathryn want the same thing. She doesn't, so that's it."

"Yeah. Okay, Mac, I'll check back with you in a few days."

Richie replaced the phone and turned to find Kathryn looking  
oddly at him. "You understand Daniel?" She sounded incredulous.

Richie looked at the floor. "Yeah. I'm too young to be worried  
about kids, but when I thought I had one, it was a great feeling.  
I think a lot of people would go to any lengths to have it."

Kathryn saw some of the residual empathy in Richie's eyes. It  
made her uncomfortable, the way he was looking at her. She turned  
away suddenly. "Why do I feel like a... a prize poodle?" she  
asked, angrily.

"Sorry." Richie spoke quietly. "I guess... every male Immortal's  
going to look at you that way."

"Not if we stop Daniel. You and Duncan - and Marcus - are the  
only ones who know. I feel I can trust you. I could have a normal  
life."

"If you stay away from Immortals, yeah." 

***

Daniel Cole, however, never gave up. Two days later, Richie woke  
to the knowledge that there was another Immortal around. He  
nudged Kathryn. "Kath! Sh! I think he's found us."

Kathryn was immediately awake. She started pulling on her  
jeans, and a sweater over the football shirt. Richie already had  
his clothes on, sword ready. "Check the window."

Kathryn checked. No one there. She started as the door banged  
open, and Cole rushed into the room. "Kathryn! Stay with me,  
please!"

Richie jumped in between the two of them, yelling, "Go to the  
rendezvous point! I'll meet you there later!"

Kathryn climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape.  
Cole made a move to follow, but Richie blocked his path. The  
swords clashed. "I love her!" Cole said. "I must have her!"

Richie parried the attacks, knowing he might not be a match  
for this guy... then again, he might. If he killed him, Kathryn  
would be safe, and they... He shut the thought out of his mind.  
No. She didn't want that. But as he stood there, the blade  
shining in the light, he knew that was not why he wanted her.

"She isn't yours to have!" Richie yelled back, going on the  
offensive and driving Cole back towards the door. As he got to  
the door, Cole suddenly turned, lowered his sword, and ran down  
the corridor. "I'll find her." Then he was out in the street, and  
gone.

Richie, perspiring, went back inside and put down his sword.  
Then he packed the few things the two of them had collected and  
went to the rendezvous point, making sure he wasn't followed, and  
keeping himself open to even the faintest of buzzes.

***

He found her sitting in a booth right at the back of the 24-hour  
diner. As he approached she looked up, and the relief on her face  
was unmistakable. It was quickly replaced by a more neutral -  
though smiling - expression. "Richie."

"He's still alive," Richie said, falling into the seat beside  
her. "I think he's lost all sense of reality. Finding you is his  
whole life."

"I'll keep running. I won't do what he wants."

"Did you ever - " Richie began, then stopped, thinking better  
of it. 

But she waited. "Ever what?"

"Oh, geez, I don't know how to say this. Did you ever consider  
just having a kid, giving it to him, and splitting?"

"Oh, Richie." Kathryn took a sip of her tea. "Any child out  
there would be mine, too. And I couldn't deal with a child of  
mine having a man like Daniel as the father."

"Who would you pick?" asked Richie then, realising he was  
fishing.

Kathryn realised it too. She knew the answer, but didn't think  
now was the time to say it. The whole situation reminded her of  
the Terminator movie: the robot and the couple on the run. They  
were the couple, Daniel was the robot. She remembered how it had  
ended: the guy had died, the girl killed the robot... the girl ended  
up with a child to raise on her own. No. That wasn't going to happen  
to her, however much she felt drawn to this young Immortal whose  
primary motivation was to protect her.

So she looked away and said only, "Brad Pitt."

Richie laughed; the tension was broken. They could move on  
now.

***

Duncan sat at Joe's bar, swirling his drink around instead of  
drinking it. It was driving Joe crazy. "MacLeod. Do you have to  
do that?"

"Sorry." Duncan put down the glass.

"Worried about Richie?"

Mac shook his head. "He can take care of himself."

"You hope."

"Yeah. I just... maybe I shouldn't have sent him with her. Who  
knows what might happen..."

"You mean, the two of them, alone..."

"Joe, if it were me, I'd be tempted. Any Immortal would be.  
I just hope... I hope Richie remembers what's at stake. Did I  
tell you Cole found them?"

"Yeah. Through credit slips, wasn't it?"

Duncan nodded. "He checked my credit card. Now there's another  
avenue cut off for them. Cash only from now on. Different names.  
Different appearances."

"They'll survive. Richie's a former street kid, remember."

"I hope you're right, Dawson," said Duncan. "I hope those  
skills protect them."

"And you want to be there to stop Cole." A statement, that's all.

"She'll never be free of him. He'll chase her until she dies.  
He runs from confrontations. I shouldn't have stayed here to stop  
him, I should have taken her away myself. Now, my being there  
would only make her more conspicuous."

"The next time Richie calls, tell him to come back. And then  
you take out Cole."

"He isn't evil, Dawson. He's just... I know how he feels. I've  
felt what he feels. I understand him. I wish there was some other  
way." Duncan got up to leave. As he reached the door, Joe called  
out, "You and I both know it, Mac - there can be only one."

"Gee, thanks."

Duncan left the bar. Knowing the truth didn't make it any  
easier.

***

Richie and Kathryn found yet another hotel in a long list of  
hotels. Kathryn, running for so long, was not only tired, but  
despondent. "He'll just find us again," she said. She'd said it  
every time they'd rushed off and found a new hotel. Eleven times,  
so far. They'd left Duncan's T-bird at the fourth place, called,  
and told him where it was. Richie knew that Duncan would try to  
find Cole and stop him, but the man was too clever. He'd just  
hide until someone got careless. Richie determined that if the  
chance arose, he'd take Cole out himself. He hoped he was ready.

"Richie?" Kathryn's voice filtered through from the bathroom

"Yeah?"

"Do we have a towel in our stuff? There isn't one in here."

Richie hauled out a slightly ratty towel emblazoned with  
another hotel's name and handed it to her round the curtain. 

"Thanks." She stepped out of the bath. Richie didn't look too  
good. "Are you okay? You don't look so great."

"We can't go on like this," he said, not sure exactly what it  
was that he meant. It was just too much. It had to stop soon  
before they both went crazy.

But Kathryn smiled. "Now I know how the guy from 'The  
Fugitive' felt." She looked away. "I should have left the  
country. I was in one place five months before he found me.  
Maybe..."

"What?" asked Richie. "Maybe this time he wouldn't find you?"

She nodded, looking down.

"We both know he'd find you. At least with me here, it's a  
deterrent. I can always delay him, can't I?"

A new thought struck Kathryn. "What if he kills you?"

"Go to Duncan."

"That isn't what I meant, I..." She looked into his eyes.  
Richie stared back at her, quite aware that there was more to her  
statement than worry for herself. But she shook her head. "I was  
just being silly. Daniel would have taken care of me. If he  
comes... maybe I can agree to go with him. I don't want anything  
to happen to you."

"No!" Richie shook her by the shoulders. "You're not going  
with him! I can't bear the idea of him touching you!" Then he  
stared as he realised what he'd said. Kathryn's eyes were wide.  
Richie let go of her, threw up his hands and went out of the  
bathroom.

Kathryn followed, kneeling down in front of where he sat.  
"What did you mean, Richie?"

"Just forget it."

"Forget it? Forget that we've spent almost every waking moment  
for the last three weeks in each others' company? Forget that  
when I'm away from you, all I want is to be back with you again?  
Forget that I hope that he keeps coming after me, because if you  
or Duncan kill him, it'll be over and I'll have to leave?"

Richie stood up, went to the window. "You don't have to be  
part of this. I do, but you don't. You could still have a normal life."

"What normal life? I *am* the woman foretold in the legend.  
It's... fate, destiny, whatever. Maybe... maybe the legend wasn't  
for the Immortals to choose... maybe I get to."

Richie turned. "What?"

"I choose you! Don't you see? This is what was meant to be!  
Not Daniel, you! Something threw us together like this, and I  
can't fight it anymore! I don't want to! All I can think of is  
being with you, and holding you, and being touched by you." She  
squared her shoulders. "I'm not going to fight it anymore."

Richie moved slowly towards her until they were standing face  
to face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Of course I am! I wanted to be with you... almost from the  
moment we met. I just... I was too proud to admit it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Kathryn looked at him, waiting for him to kiss her. And  
when he did, they both knew she was right: it was meant to be  
like this. He was meant to drop the towel to the floor, meant to  
place her on the bed they would have shared in sleep, meant to  
touch her where he had always wanted to touch her, and where she  
had always wanted to be touched by him.

And she... she was meant to touch him, meant to look up at him  
and see all her feelings reflected in his eyes, meant to feel him  
*with* her, inside her, meant to fulfill the legend... the  
prophecy, maybe... in this way. 

They were meant to share themselves with each other, to sleep  
in each others' arms, and know that whatever Daniel Cole did now  
would be too little, too late.

***

Kathryn smiled to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. Richie  
caught the smile. "What?"

"I dunno... I was just thinking... I always thought that  
children came with marriage, or by mistake, not from actually  
wanting to have someone's baby. But I want to have yours."

It was a wonderful thing for Richie, to hear that and know it  
was really possible. He smiled too. "I had just got used to  
thinking I'd never have kids, and now..." He frowned suddenly.  
"What about Mac?"

"What about him?"

"What makes me deserve this honour? If anyone loves kids and  
wants them, it's Duncan MacLeod."

Kathryn sat up. "I love you, not him."

"Really?"

"Really what?"

The hope in Richie's voice could not be disguised. "You love me?"

She nodded. "Tell me you love me, too."

Richie leaned forward to kiss her. "Yeah. I do."

***

They had to go back. Running away when you had no reason to stay  
was one thing, but running away when you had every reason in the  
world to make a home was another. Kathryn had been a private  
tutor before all this had happened, it had been easy for her to  
give that up to escape Cole. But now... here was something -  
someone - she was not ready to give up. Even if it meant going  
back and facing Cole.

When the two of them walked in the door, Duncan MacLeod sighed  
with relief. He'd been expecting... well, maybe Cole. He was  
relived - and happy - to see that it was Richie.

"Hey, Mac."

"Richie. Kathryn."

They all started talking at once. "I was just thinking - "  
"You know, we - " Stopped. Duncan began again. "I made a mistake  
telling you to leave. Whatever happens, running isn't the solution.  
Not to this problem. When Cole comes, I'll handle it."

Richie shook his head. "Not this time, Mac. This one's mine."

Duncan merely looked exasperated. "Richie..." Then he saw how  
the two of them were looking at each other. 

Richie spoke. "It's my duty to protect Kathryn. I love her."

When he heard that, Duncan knew it was the truth. Richie  
really did love someone this time. No more crushes, flings or  
good samaritan overtones. Richie loved the girl. Duncan wanted  
to protest, but he remembered a similar encounter with *his*  
mentor... "Protecting Tessa is my job." 

He ignored the voice that still said - over a year later - that he  
hadn't done his job, had he? Connor MacLeod hadn't cared  
whose job it was. He'd knocked Duncan out and gone to take on  
Slan Quince himself. 

Duncan, though he understood that reasoning, wouldn't do that  
to Richie. He'd fought Daniel Cole. If it came to that, Richie was  
his student; ergo, Richie was better. Richie would win. He hoped.  
"Okay."

Richie looked surprised. "Okay? Mac, I thought you'd... I  
dunno... bawl me out for being reckless or something."

"Not this time. I know what it's like for someone to want to  
protect the woman they love."

Richie hadn't thought of that. He assumed, of course, that  
Duncan was referring to the night outside the tudor house. "Mac,  
I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's okay, Richie. I was remembering Connor trying to do  
something that I had to do. That's all."

***

Amazingly, Cole didn't show up for almost two months. Richie in  
one way felt relieved - Kathryn got to rest. He got to rest.  
Well, not much rest was involved, actually. But the waiting was  
something else. They *knew* Cole would find them, the only  
surprising thing was that he hadn't already. He'd always found  
them within days when they'd been running. Maybe that was it!  
Cole was looking for two people on the run. And here they were,  
firmly ensconced at Richie's place... er, resting. It couldn't  
last. 

Kathryn was beginning to feel stifled - not by her Immortal  
protectors, but by the situation. Richie refused to allow her to  
go anywhere without him or Duncan. It was understandable, but not  
pleasant. When she began to feel different, she naturally assumed  
it was the situation. Of course, it wasn't.

***

Joe's doctor friend - who had, in the meantime, become slightly  
better acquainted with the doings of Immortals and had provided a  
shoulder for Kathryn to lean on - figured out what the problem was.  
"Maybe it's this simple: the legend has been fulfilled."

Kathryn rubbed her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you're pregnant. I mean, I thought you and Richie were..."

"We are, but... I mean, I know the legend's true, but... That  
would be enormous luck, if..."

"Maybe not," said the doctor. "Sometimes a legend only gets one  
chance to be fulfilled. Maybe once was all it took."

"That was almost three months ago. We..." She stopped. The doctor  
was looking at her knowingly. Kathryn spoke again. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Let's go to my lab and I'll check you out. How about that?"

"Sure. Let me get Duncan."

Duncan came out of the back of the bar where he'd been  
chatting with Joe. Joe was the one person who knew how he felt  
in this situation: glad for Richie, jealous of what it meant for  
him, Duncan MacLeod. No kids. Ever. The girl had chosen. 

***

"Well," said Lynne, coming out of the lab with Kathryn, "that's  
it. She is."

Duncan was very happy suddenly. In a fit of enthusiasm he  
grabbed Kathryn and hugged her. "That's great! That's..." He  
trailed off, his eyes narrowing.

Kathryn knew that look, had seen it on Richie during their  
extended motel tour. "There's another Immortal around, isn't  
there?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and they  
ran from the building. 

The T-bird stood in the parking lot, but so did... "Daniel!"  
cried Kathryn.

Cole's sword was not visible, but Duncan was taking no  
chances. He gripped the handle of his tightly, and before Cole  
could say a word, he barked, "You're too late, Cole. She's going  
to have a child. You've lost."

Cole looked as if someone had just missed taking his head. "What?"

Duncan stood nose to nose with Cole. "You heard me."

Cole slumped. His entire bearing changed. MacLeod, on the  
other hand, continued. "I know you don't want to kill her, but  
if you try anything, something could happen. And then you'll  
never have what you want."

Cole's eyes blazed. "All I wanted in life was for part of me  
to continue. And you three have messed it up for me."

"Look, children are mortal people's ticket to immortality,"  
said Duncan. "Immortals already have it. Maybe that's why we  
can't have children."

Cole ignored him. "I'll be back in nine months," he said to  
Kathryn. "What you can do for MacLeod, or Ryan, I don't care -  
you can do for me."

"Come on," said Duncan to Kathryn, opening the car door. As  
she got in, Duncan turned to Cole. "I hope I don't have the  
pleasure of seeing you again."

Duncan drove off. Kathryn sighed as relief washed through her.  
"He meant it. I can tell. He'll be back, but not for a long time."

"He might try to kill you. Or the baby."

"He won't kill me. He needs me. And he'll never get near my baby."

"I hope you're right."

***

Richie, of course, went ballistic when he heard that Cole had  
been at the lab. "Rich, calm down! She's safe!"

"For how long, Mac? We're always going to be looking over our  
shoulders."

Kathryn stepped in between the two of them. "He'll be back in  
nine months. You two can plan a strategy."

Richie stopped short. "Ni-- You're not telling me that - "

Duncan smiled. He just couldn't help himself. "That's what  
she's telling you."

"Really? I can't believe it!" Richie's face lit up, and he  
swung Kathryn around and round.

"Uh... Richie, put me down before you end up wearing my  
lunch."

"Sorry." Richie put her down. Then he hugged her. "This is  
fantastic!"

Kathryn looked a little embarrassed, though her embarrassment  
threshold was pretty high after having people look through  
microscopes and discuss her reproductive functions. She smiled.  
"Yeah. It is pretty fantastic, isn't it."

"Yeah! What are we gonna do? We'll have to get a decent  
apartment. My place only has one bedroom! And names! What'll we  
name the kid? What about school? How will we afford college? What..."

Duncan looked at Kathryn, to find she was looking at him with  
the same expression on her face: amusement. "Richie, shut up!"  
they both said.

Richie shut up, grinning.

***

Kathryn sat in the bar. The Immortals had weighed the danger and  
realised that as long as she was in a public place with someone  
they trusted, it was okay. Still stifling, but not as bad as  
before. Joe had promised the bar would be her safe haven. "I can  
barely fit behind here any more," she said, smiling.

"You look like the cat that got the cream," smiled Joe.

"I know. Sometimes I just... I can't believe it. You know? I  
was never an outgoing person. I was always shy and reserved. I  
figured I'd remain single and do community work or something.  
Guys were never interested in me. Then Daniel came, and... he  
forced me to be more than I was."

"And you're happy with Richie?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. It just... it was meant to be. Really meant  
to be. The prophecy doesn't say, but I know, inside, that we were  
supposed to meet and have this baby. Maybe Daniel even had  
something to do with that."

Joe was nodding. "Events conspired to bring you two together."

"I love him, Joe. That's all. But I know that Daniel will be  
back. He'll kill Richie if he has to. I can't let that happen.  
I'll go with him when the baby's born."

"You can't do that. Richie will never allow it."

"I'm not going to tell him. I have to do this, or Richie and  
my baby will never be safe."

"You think you'll be safe once you give Cole what he wants?" 

"Daniel loves me, Joe. He wants a child, so maybe he's  
projected those feelings, but he does care."

"I think you're making a mistake."

"I have no other choice."

***

It was not much longer before Kathryn woke Richie in the middle  
of the night. "Richie! Time to go to the hospital!"

Richie opened one eye. "What, now?"

"Now!"

"Oh! Ah... what do we need? Keys! Wait, I have to phone  
Duncan, ah..."

Kathryn already had the phone in her hand. "Duncan? I'm having  
the baby and Richie's having an anxiety attack."

"I'll come and pick you up. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

When she put down the phone, Kathryn approached Richie.  
"Richie, I hate to tell you this, but your pants are inside-out."

"What? Ah, no."

"I called Duncan. He's coming over."

"Duncan's coming? Good. That's good. Have to change pants. Okay,  
where are my jeans..." As Richie rummaged around, Kathryn merely smiled.

***  
The doctor stared at the two Immortals at the door. "Only the  
father is allowed in here," he said. 

Richie and Duncan looked at each other. "Uh...We're... you see, we..."  
began Richie, attempting to explain in some inadequate way. He knew  
that he wasn't about to leave Duncan standing outside. There was no  
way that he was going to deny his best friend - the person who had  
saved his life more than once - the opportunity to see this for himself.

The doctor assumed the wrong thing, of course, and didn't look  
too impressed. "You people. All right, you can come, but you'll  
have to wear gowns and masks."

"Thank you."

In they went, to find the nurse administering an injection.  
"What's wrong?" asked Richie.

The doctor didn't look too concerned. "Nothing, really. The pain  
seems extreme. We just gave her an epidural. She'll be fine."

"Kath?"

"Richie... whatever happens, look after the baby."

Richie stared at the doctor. Duncan didn't look impressed  
either. The doctor was used to it. "She's scared. But she'll be  
fine, really."

Kathryn had been walking around for hours before waking  
Richie; thus the procedure at the hospital did not take as long  
as it might have. And at the end...

"It's a girl!" said the doctor, holding up the baby.

Kathryn started crying. Richie's eyes were straining, so wide  
open were they. Duncan had tears in his eyes too, as the baby was  
handed to Kathryn. He wasn't sure why - happiness, mainly.

"Oh, she's beautiful," said Kathryn, looking from the baby to Richie  
and back. "Is she okay?" She started counting fingers and toes.

"She's perfect," said the doctor.

***

And she was. Richie had a very hard time being a father, because  
he could never get Duncan away from the baby. While Richie did  
a little work at the dojo, Kathryn would take the baby to the  
loft - at least they were safe there. But she could hardly get  
near the baby either. Duncan was always bathing her, talking to  
her in gentle tones, and generally behaving as if it was his  
baby. Kathryn often had to just about yank her daughter away from  
him. 

"There we are, Amy," Duncan would say. "All nice and clean  
and powdered."

"It's time for her feed, Duncan."

"Oh."

"So give her here before I have to hurt you."

The conversations were often like that, but Kathryn - and  
Richie - often didn't know what they'd do without Duncan. He knew  
a heck of a lot about babies!

***

"Richie..." Kathryn said, rocking the baby while paging through  
papers with the other.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that tomorrow it will be a year since we've known  
each other?"

"Really? No kidding. Cool! We should celebrate. Have we ever  
been out to a like, really fancy place?"

"No."

"Well, then, let's go."

"What about Amy?"

"The babysitter from Scotland will be happy to oblige, I'm sure."

"What babysitter from Scotland?" asked Duncan.

"You, Mac."

Duncan sneered. "Don't you mean babysitter from hell? You're  
always complaining that I'm stealing your child."

"Well, we didn't want to say that..." mused Kathryn, laughing.

"Yeah, Mac, it might give you the idea we don't appreciate you  
or something."

"Hm. So, where will you two be going to celebrate?"

"How 'bout this restaurant down there near the pier? I hear  
the food's terrific."

***

But Kathryn was quiet all through the dinner, which was very  
expensive, and extremely delicious. Something kept telling her  
that this time of ecstasy would soon be over.

"What's wrong?" Richie asked, for about the third time.

"Huh? Oh... He's coming back, Richie. I can... I can *feel*  
it. Inside. I'll have to go with him this time. I didn't want to  
tell you that, but... It's the only way to avoid you two  
fighting, and to keep my child safe. Because if he kills you  
he'll take me anyway, and what about Amy?"

"I won't lose," said Richie.

"I can't take that chance, don't you see? Amy needs us. Or  
you, if he takes me. But if you die she loses us both."

"Duncan would look after her." Richie knew it wasn't the right  
thing to say.

"Duncan is not her parent! We are! I'm not sorry we had her,  
but I'll have to do this, for her. And you. Because you two are  
the people I love most in the world."

Richie grabbed her wrist across the table. "I won't let you  
do this. I'll challenge him first. He's not going to take you  
away from me!"

"And he's not going to take you away from your child!" Kathryn  
yelled, pulling her wrist from his grasp and rushing outside.  
People were starting to stare.

Richie followed, feeling... He stopped, grabbed the handle of  
his sword. Too late. Cole was here. The buzz was getting  
stronger.

"Kath!" he called.

"Leave me alone, Richie. You know it's the truth."

And then Cole stepped out from behind a van. "This is the last  
time, Ryan. When I kill you, she'll be mine. And I'll get what I want."

"Fine." Richie held up his sword, in the parking lot, not  
caring who might see. But it was a large parking lot and there was  
no one nearby just at that moment.

"No!" Kathryn ran and stood between them. "Daniel, I'll go  
with you. Just leave Richie alive, please."

"Ah. Perfect solution."

Richie stepped up behind Kathryn and pulled her aside. "You're  
not going with him." He stepped out again, facing Cole. "Let's do it."

Kathryn watched helplessly as the battle ensued. At times it  
seemed that Cole had the upper hand, and at times Richie. Richie  
was using every sword trick Duncan had taught him, and it seemed  
to be working. He drove Cole back, put him on the defensive with  
each successive sword thrust.

Kathryn couldn't help herself as she moved forward to keep  
within sight of the duel. Richie was going to win, she saw it  
now. And everything would be all right.

But Cole saw it too. Richie would win eventually. And he,  
Daniel Cole, would lose everything. Not just his life, but his  
only real chance at immortality. And the woman he loved. For he  
did love her, even if his reasons were wrong. Maybe Richie would  
win the battle, but he'd lose in the end. Because Daniel Cole was  
going to take Kathryn Warner with him. If this was the only way  
they could be together - in death - then let it be so.

In a desperate last-minute maneuver, Cole dropped to the  
ground, rolled out of the way, and stood up next to Kathryn. He  
grabbed her around the waist. "I'm not dying alone," he said,  
pulling her backwards with him towards the railing, which  
overlooked the sea.

"No!" Richie was there, sword held high, but there was nothing  
he could do. "Let her go!"

"I might lose, but she's coming with me!" And, still holding  
the woman Richie loved, Cole jumped over the railing.

"Noooo!" Richie rushed forward, to see a last splash as they  
went into the sea. "Kathryn!"

Richie kept his eye on the spot where they'd disappeared as  
he made his way along the railing to the steps that led down to  
the area underneath the pier. He couldn't lose hope, but inside,  
he knew. It was over.

At the bottom, Cole was struggling out of the sea, his sword  
gone. Richie caught a glimpse of a broken body in the water, a  
little further up. "Rocks," said Cole. "If I couldn't have her,  
you can't either."

Richie raised his sword. "Goodbye."

"I'm unarmed." Cole stood there. "It isn't right to kill an  
unarmed Immortal."

"Gee, really," said Richie, and swung, severing Cole's head  
with a very satisfying slice. Cole's body toppled over, and  
Richie was still scrambling over rocks to get to Kathryn, when  
the Quickening overtook him. 

Every bit of energy that penetrated his body held a yearning  
for true immortality... a child. And a perverted type of love for  
the woman who could provide it. Richie screamed, and he didn't  
know if it was from the infusion of this man's lifetime obsession,  
or because he knew that Kathryn was dead. Both, maybe, because  
in Cole's Quickening Richie found the knowledge that she was. That  
in this one way, Cole had beaten him.

The Quickening subsided. Richie collapsed on the rocks for  
about two seconds. "Kathryn!"

Then he scrambled over them again, and picked her up out of  
the sea. "Kathryn." She was indeed dead. Richie held her to him,  
crying. "Noooo!" he yelled into her wet hair, into the night. But  
the night had no sympathy.

***

Richie and Duncan stood in the cemetery, Richie holding the tiny  
baby. "What am I going to do, Mac? How can I look after a baby  
all by myself?"

For once Duncan had no easy answers. "I'll help you," he said.  
He knew it wasn't enough. They were Immortals. The Gathering was  
here. Even together, they could not look after and protect Amy.

Richie turned and looked up at Duncan. "I should have left  
Kathryn alone. At least she'd be alive now."

"It's done. It was the legend, and the legend was fulfilled."

They turned to leave, when they felt the sensation of another  
Immortal nearby. They were safe on holy ground, but... Then they  
looked over and saw who it was.

Richie didn't know because he had never met this man, but  
Duncan did. "Marcus."

"MacLeod."

Richie was quite surprised. "You're Marcus Constantine? The  
Roman guy?"

"Yes." He looked at Amy. "Is this the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Can I hold her?" 

"Sure." Richie trusted him because Kathryn had. He carefully  
handed the child to him.

"She's beautiful," Marcus said to the other two.

"So was her mother," Richie replied.

"Definitely."

Duncan had been wanting to ask Constantine something for ages  
but had never gotten round to it. If he had, maybe Kathryn would  
still be alive. "Marcus, is that legend over now? There isn't  
anything else you've neglected to tell us, is there?"

"No. But..." He hesitated, passing the baby back to her father.  
"The legend implied... that for the 'immortal seed' to be preserved,  
the woman in the legend would die."

Duncan took a deep breath. "What if she hadn't had an  
Immortal's baby? What then?"

"MacLeod, you and I both know it doesn't work like that. She  
*had* to. The implication was that only one child would be born.  
And the only way to ensure that..." Constantine trailed off.

"Was for her to die," Duncan finished. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't believe the legend then, and even when you  
told me, I felt... I hoped that with you two around, she'd be safe."

Duncan could understand Marcus' reasoning. He knew what it was  
like to try and cheat fate. Fate always won: _"MacLeod, you will have  
hundreds of women, but you will marry none! You will always be alone,  
do you hear me? Alone!!"_ He had tried to cheat fate with Tessa, and  
fate had taken her away. But he knew he'd keep on trying. Always.

"What about the baby, Marcus? Why did there have to be a baby?"

"I don't know, MacLeod. Her birth during the Gathering must  
be significant. Maybe... she'll grow up to have something to do  
with the one who wins the Prize. Maybe her father is the  
predestined winner. Maybe she'll marry the winner, bear children.  
All we can do is wait."

Richie had simply stood there holding Amy, not saying a word.  
Now he looked at Duncan and Marcus with an intense, cold fury in  
his eyes. "She'll never have a normal life. Not with me. While  
Kathryn was alive, we could dream. Kathryn brought normality to  
Amy's life. Now that normality is gone."

"No!" Duncan said suddenly. He knew what Richie was going to  
do. "You can't give her up! She's part of you! You'll be doing  
to your child what your parents did to you. Kathryn didn't want  
that. She died to keep you together."

Richie's heart broke as he looked down at his daughter. "Mac,  
you and I both know that we have no other choice. And when the  
Gathering draws to an end, maybe we'll find out why she was born.  
Maybe not. But we both know I can't keep her."

Inside himself, Duncan knew that Richie was right. He nodded,  
unable to speak.

"I'm sorry," said Marcus. Then he turned around and walked to  
the grave, to pay his respects to a woman who had bravely played  
her part in the saga of the Immortals.

Duncan looked at Richie. "Let me arrange it. I know some  
people. You can still check on her while she grows up, she won't  
be lost to you."

Richie nodded. "Mac... will she be human? Mortal?"

"I hope so." In truth, no one knew.

***

The couple were your typical suburban types. Duncan had said they  
were 'occasional friends' - meaning he probably saw them once  
every five years. The woman held Amy in her arms tenderly. Richie  
hurt so much he could barely speak, but the woman was asking him  
something. "Would you like us to keep the name you gave her?  
Amy?"

Richie nodded. "Please... just look after her."

"We'll love her with all our hearts, I promise."

The man reiterated: "You can visit any time you like."

"Thank you."

"What if she asks who her parents were?"

Richie hadn't really given that much thought. "Can't you  
pretend that you're her parents?"

"That won't work, Richie," Duncan chipped in. "The children  
always find out." They both also knew - could *feel*, somehow,  
that Marcus was right - Amy would have something to do with the  
Gathering. What, they didn't know. But something. And if that was  
the case, knowing where she came from would not be a bad idea.

"You can tell her," he said to the couple. And if she came  
looking for him, he'd tell her. Everything.

***

"Richie, don't you think you've had enough?" asked Joe.

"When I pass out, you'll know."

"This isn't going to help matters, you know."

"I'll be fine tomorrow. Just let me feel sorry for myself  
tonight, all right?"

"All right." Joe went in the back and called Duncan.

***

Duncan dumped Richie on the couch in the loft, and for a while  
he just stood there, looking at him. Images and memories came to  
mind:  
_"It's over. I'll pay for the window."_  
_"Did you bring the bail?" - "This is France, Richie."_  
_"No one's ever beheaded themselves before, but you might make history."_  
_"Mac, are we ever going to have to face each other?"_  
_"She was a part of our lives, Richie. Never pretend she wasn't."_  
_"Just because a relationship changes, Richie, doesn't mean it ends."_  
_"You did the right thing." - "Did I?" - "Yeah. They're alive."_

As much as Duncan wanted a child of his own, he wasn't sure he  
could have handled what Richie had gone through. Not again. But  
he would have had to, wouldn't he?

He knew the pain his friend had gone through, and would still  
go through, for years - maybe centuries - to come. All he could  
do was be there, and hope it helped.

THE END


End file.
